pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pikmin Forever/Challenge Mode
Pikmin Forever's Challenge Mode is a non-canonical game mode devoted to challenging the player to a variety of Pikmin tasks. It is unlocked by collecting the Peculiar Gemstone in the main game, and can be accessed from the main menu. It contains 100 challenges of various rules, and each challenge offers four prizes in the form of objects, tools, and settings to be used in Sandbox mode. In addition, 50 of the challenges contain gems/semiprecious stones themselves, each of which unlocks a music track for Sandbox mode stages and 5 Pikgems to be used in a difficult challenge. The challenges are presented in a branching order, where completing one challenge might unlock several new challenges which will lead to still other challenges. Eventually this order culminates in one of the three Championship challenges, which disallow Pikgems and cannot be accessed until a number of challenges have been completed. Challenge Mode also introduces Challenge Pikmin, who are present in some challenges and only last if their thirst for green nectar is constantly quenched. Rules There are two types of Challenge: Regular and Twist. Regular challenges have one of 8 different goals, while Twist challenges have one of 12 different twists on regular gameplay. There are 64 regular challenges and 36 twist challenges. Each goal (except Championship) comes with two sets of applicable "Extras," which are extra caveats that increase the difficulty of the challenge. Achieving the goal alone will earn one prize, completing the challenge with either of the Extras activated will earn a prize each, and completing the challenges with both Extras activated at once will earn a final prize. For all challenges, a Pikmin extinction or one leader down automatically ends the challenge. Regular Challenges *'Grow Quota:' grow the required number of Pikmin within the time limit **Extra 1: Decreased time limit **Extra 2: You are only able to pluck a limited number of Pikmin *'Grow Rally:' grow the required number of Pikmin without losing one **Extra 1: Any damage to leaders ends the challenge **Extra 2: Pikmin sprouts that remain unplucked for one minute will be lost *'Collect Metal:' collect the required number of metal units within the time limit **Extra 1: Decreased time limit **Extra 2: Metal must be collected at least once a minute *'Collect Parts:' collect all 16 ship parts within the time limit **Extra 1: Decreased time limit **Extra 2: Collect a particular part first *'Collect Fossils:' collect all the fossils within the time limit; White Pikmin emit a noise as they approach buried fossils **Extra 1: Decreased time limit **Extra 2: Buried fossil locations move around until discovered by White Pikmin *'Defeat Enemies:' get points for each enemy killed; get to a required number of points within a time limit **Extra 1: Decreased time limit **Extra 2: Defeat a particular enemy first *'Enemy Cave:' reach the end of a cave with at least a required number of Pikmin left, and killing one of each enemy on a catalog **Extra 1: No bomb rocks **Extra 2: Increased catalog size *'Boss Battle:' Defeat a boss within the time limit **Extra 1: Decreased time limit **Extra 2: Other enemies are present and eventually reappear if they are defeated Twist Challenges *'Daredevil:' Leader(s) only have one point of health **Extra 1: Leaders are also unable to Dodge **Extra 2: Eggs and bomb rocks fall from the sky *'Night Life:' Survive for a time with more active enemies and Vinegraks **Extra 1: Increased challenge duration **Extra 2: End with at least 100 Pikmin (you begin with fewer) *'Light Limit:' Establish an electrical circuit that completely illuminates an area of limited visibility **Extra 1: Decreased time limit **Extra 2: All guiding Common Glowcaps/Glowstems are gone *'Throw Count:' Allotted a finite number of throws, or else using alternate means of commanding Pikmin, collect the required number of Pokos from metal and enemies **Extra 1: Decreased time limit **Extra 2: Running out of throws ends the challenge *'Soft Stems:' Pikmin attacks do not work; find alternate methods of defeating enemies **Extra 1: Decreased time limit **Extra 2: Fewer bomb rocks *'Bait and Herd:' Lure enemies into a designated space without losing Pikmin **Extra 1: Under a time limit **Extra 2: All enemies travel slightly faster *'Marble Escort:' Escort a marble to a checkpoint with several path options; score based on time taken and Pikmin left at the end **Extra 1: Under a time-limit **Extra 2: Losing one Pikmin ends the challenge *'Preservation:' Collect all 16 ship parts without killing any enemies present **Extra 1: Decreased time limit **Extra 2: Even directly damaging an enemy will end the challenge *'Reunion:' Reunite leaders by clearing some obstacle separately in a time limit; leaders cannot whistle each other until reunited, but can exchange Pikmin **Extra 1: Decreased time limit **Extra 2: Finish with at least 50 more Pikmin than before *'Pikmin Race:' Clear a race-styled obstacle course as quickly as possible **Extra 1: Decreased time limit **Extra 2: Large bomb rocks and Blastweavils fall from the sky *'Louie Tag:' Pursue an escaping Louie and tag him, with a leader or Pikmin, in a time limit **Extra 1: Louie runs slightly faster **Extra 2: Tag Louie three times *'Championship:' score determined by items collected, Pikmin count, leader health, and time remaining; reach a particular score to earn four prizes Challenges and prizes Below is a list of all 100 challenges in a reasonable order to be unlocked, along with the four prizes they offer and the gem/semiprecious stone they hold, if any. Again, Championship challenges only have one goal, that unlocks all four prizes. Prizes can be one of the following: *'Enemies:' enemies with editable parameters such as territory range and ingested item *'Obstacles:' gameplay objects with editable parameters, such as health for walls *'Palettes:' customizable materials to apply to surfaces *'Sets:' prefabricated set pieces to include as platforms or decoration; some are "shadow sets," which are particular shadows to cast in regions of a map *'Sculpt Tools:' tools to create specific terrain geometry *'Effects:' visual effects in a stage, such as weather *'Settings:' extra parameters for specific items or for the global stage, like the color of water bodies *'Sound Ambiences:' faint environmental noises to play in the background *'Backgrounds:' background environments that change the look and feel of the stage, as well as the base material for terrain *'Rules:' unlocking Twist rules {|class="wikitable sortable colshideable" !#!!|Name!!|Rules!!class="unsortable hideable"|Regular Prize!!class="unsortable collapsible"|Extra 1 Prize!!class="unsortable collapsible"|Extra 2 Prize!!class="unsortable collapsible"|Special Prize!!Hidden Stone!!|Music Unlock |- |1||Beginner's Grotto||Grow Quota||Fine Dirt Palette||Hiding Patch Set||Cylindrical Sculpt Tool||Nectarous Dandelfly||X||X |- |2||Marsh of Trinkets||Collect Metal||Fiery Blowhog||Mud Palette||Nuggets||Marsh Background||Diamond||''Temperate Challenge'' |- |3||Spotcap Lookout||Defeat Enemies||Spotcap 1/Kingcap 1||Dwarf Orange Bulborb||Leafy Grass Palettes||Leaf Effects Set 1||X||X |- |4||Arachnorb's Mound||Boss Battle||Beady Long Legs||Grass Patch Set 1||Web Shadow Set||Dirt Mound Sculpt Tool||Chalcopyrite||''Daybreak Glade'' |- |5||Team Den||Reunion||Gray Dirt Palette||Medusal Slurker||Mesh Fence||Reunion Rules||Jade||''Reticulate Garden'' |- |6||Cerulean Cove||Grow Rally||Water Dumple||Sand Cliff Palette||Beach Tools Set 1||Sponge bridge||X||X |- |7||Leaf Lodge||Enemy Cave||Swooping Snitchbug||Skitter Leaf||Leaves Palettes||Leafy Shadow Set||X||X |- |8||Jungle Rendevous||Marble Escort||Marble Escort Rules||Watery Blowhog||Steam Effect||Jungle Background||Opal||''Scalding Thicket'' |- |9||Garden City Chase||Louie Tag||Plant Pot Set 1||Louie Tag Rules||Yellow Spectralids||Petal Effects||Amethyst||''Garden of Hope'' |- |10||The Desert of Hope||Collect Parts||Male Sheargrub||Tar and Settings||Bamboo gate||Cardboard Box||Flourite||''Desert Challenge'' |- |11||Foolhardy Footpath||Daredevil||Armored Cannon Larva||Bouncy Mushroom||Daredevil Rules||Climbing stick||X||X |- |12||Snow-kissed Plain||Collect Fossils||Fossils 1 and Fossils Rules||Dwarf Woolly Bulborb||Woolly Bulborb||Snow Palette||Citrine||''Tundra Challenge'' |- |13||Flowering Hostel||Bait and Herd||Garden Flower Set 1||Bait and Herd Rules||Flowery Shadow Set||Electric gate||X||X |- |14||Concrete Complex||Pikmin Race||Pikmin Race Rules||Concrete Palettes||Sporeweavil||Blastweavil||Jasper||''Turbo Challenge'' |- |15||Breeding Boscage||Grow Quota||Creeping Floret||Spiderwort Mold||Old Soil Palettes||Paper Bags||X||X |- |16||Steep Stumps||Defeat Enemies||Orange Bulborb||Clipboard||Canopy Background||Stump Set 1||Black Diamond||''Buried Bole'' |- |17||Jigsaw Plaza||Throw Count||Room Background||Building Block Set 1||Throw Count Rules||Fabric Set 1||Onyx||''Bingo Battle Jigsaw'' |- |18||Triple Threat Terrace||Boss Battle||Burrowing Snagret||Wood Palettes||Snaglet||Sun Staining Setting||X||X |- |19||Dark Dune||Night Life||Night Life Rules||Hermit Crawmad||Sand Dune Sculpt Tool||Ground Vinegrak||X||X |- |20||Blowhog Sanctuary||Preservation||Puffy Blowhog||Clog||Item Dirt Mound||Preservation Rules||Pink Tourmaline||''Surge Cave'' |- |21||Rust Quarry||Collect Metal||Metal Platform Set 1||Waddlepus||Metal mesh fence||Rust Palettes||X||X |- |22||Anthracite Park||Grow Rally||Fire geyser||Coal Palettes||Wooden wall||Coalborb||Angelite||''Hole of Heat |- |23||Stalagmite Station||Collect Fossils||Dwarf Blowhog||Fossils 2||Stalagmite Sculpt Tool||Cave Shadow Set||Ruby||''Mycelial Burrow'' |- |24||Absorption Alley||Light Limit||Electrode||Light Limit Rules||Bloominous Stemple||Sunlight Eraser Setting||X||X |- |25||Cioffurid Cavern||Enemy Cave||Cave Soil Palettes||Fireweavil||Waterweavil||Sparkweavil||Peridot||''Arthropod Sanctum'' |- |26||Parched Patch||Soft Stems||Soft Stems Rules||Cracked Dirt Palettes||Honeywisp||Reinforced wall||X||X |- |27||The Distant Bayou||Collect Parts||Iridescent Flint Beetle||Water Color Setting||Tropical Grass Palettes||Vine slide||Emerald||''Luxuriant Lakeside'' |- |28||Sprawnster Spring||Boss Battle||Segmented Sprawnster||Cubical Sculpt Tool||Eaten Leaves Set||Perplexing Rock Sculpt Set||X||X |- |29||Rootlet Ranch||Grow Quota||Roots Palette||Ravenous Whiskerpillar||Clambering Gripmoss||Roots Set 1||X||X |- |30||Shrubland of Slumber||Defeat Enemies||Stump Set 2||Shrub Set 1||Hay||Glossed Pealbug||Snowflake Obsidian||''Acoustic Crevasse'' |- |31||Palatial Plunge||Collect Metal||Mitite||Falling boulder||Eroded Rock Palettes||Tin box||Smokey Quartz||''Saturated Temple'' |- |32||Storming Gulch||Grow Rally||Anode Beetle||Lesser Bearded Amprat||Electric mesh fence||Rain and Storm Effects||Sapphire||''Forbidding Precipice'' |- |33||Tropical Test||'Championship'||Tropical Plant Set 1||Championship Rules||Feathered Bulborb||Dwarf Feathered Bulborb||X||X |- |34||Slaggy Slough||Bait and Herd||Shearwig||Moss Palette||Tunneling Sculpt Tool||Paper towel||Topaz||''Bait and Herd'' |- |35||The Snowfield Navel||Collect Parts||Arctic Cannon Larva||Poison gas pipe||Ice Palette and Settings||Winter Sound Ambiences||X||X |- |36||Empress's Shoals||Boss Battle||Empress Bulblax||Bulborb Larva||Summer Sound Ambiences||Coral Set 1||X||X |- |37||Musical Mire||Collect Metal||Wetness Setting||Acoustic wall||Swiping Snitchbug||Iron ball||Aquamarine||''Flurry Shelter'' |- |38||Scorched Expanse||Defeat Enemies||Joustmite||Dry Rock Palettes||Desert Plant Set 1||Desert Background||X||X |- |39||Blooming District||Grow Quota||Acrylic Daycrawler||Grass Patch Set 2||Garden Flower Set 2||Red Spectralids||Tiger Eye||''Awakening Wood'' |- |40||Crystal Cave||Enemy Cave||Small/Large crystal||Iridescent Glint Beetle||Crystal wall||Crystalline Set||Garnet||''Crystal Cave'' |- |41||Road of Rapids||Pikmin Race||Water Current Setting||Puckering Blinnow||Fern Set||Eroded Rocks Set||X||X |- |42||Frozen Lava Bed||Throw Count||Volcanic Background||Lava and Settings||Frosty Blowhog||Seesaw blocks||Tree Agate||''Frozen Fault'' |- |43||Moss-bound Ridge||Grow Rally||Gatling Groink||Cobblestone wall||Lichen Palettes||Fracture Sculpt Tool||X||X |- |44||Conveyorburg||Collect Fossils||Fossils 3||Drippering Glippet||Industrial Set 1||Conveyors/Switches||Pearl||''Industrial Challenge'' |- |45||Snagret Safety||Preservation||Nest Palette||Roots Set 2||Pileated Snagret||Branches Set 1||X||X |- |46||Elemental Edifice||Boss Battle||Magmal Slurkus||Boulder/Pebble Set 1||Greater Bearded Amprat||Watercolor Daycrawler||X||X |- |47||The Intertidal Site||Collect Parts||Pearly Clamclamp||Cans and Buckets Set 1||Shell Set 1||Bubbling geyser||Jade||''The Impact Site'' |- |48||Haphazard Zone||Grow Quota||Electrical wire||Skeeterskate||Canal||Shoreline Background||Black Diamond||''Hazards 1 |- |49||Koppai Camp||Reunion||Koppaite Set||Dwarf Bulbear||Arrows and Signs Set 1||Summer Slide Set||X||X |- |50||Tile Trek||Enemy Cave||Yellow Wollywog||Tile Palettes||Pipe Platform Set||Dripping Effect||Opal||''Ceramic Rift'' |- |51||Frostbitten Froth||Defeat Enemies||Goolix||Ice Obstacles||Frost-rock Palette||Snowing Effect||Chalcopyrite||''Valley of Repose'' |- |52||Forest of Fog||Light Limit||Common Glowcap||Giant Shearwig||Wildflowers Set 1||Fog Settings||X||X |- |53||The Greenhouse||Collect Fossils||Greenhouse Background||Fossils 4||Calcified Crushblat||Bricks/Cinder Blocks Set 1||X||X |- |54||Carpet Combat||Daredevil||Building Block Set 2||Carpet Palettes||Mamuta||Musical lnstruments Set||Turquoise||''Polished Flatland'' |- |55||Fungal Foundry||Grow Rally||Arachnode||Spotcap 2/Kingcap 2||Mushroom Set 1||Autumn Sound Ambiences||X||X |- |56||Gutter Gauntlet||Night Life||Wogpole||Whip Vinegrak||Cans and Buckets Set 2||Sewer Background||X||X |- |57||Timeless Trove||Collect Metal||Pipes Set 1||Indoor Sound Ambiences||Armored Dirigibug||Glowstem||Amethyst||''The Forest Navel'' |- |58||Lily Pad War||Boss Battle||Emperor Bulblax||Lily Pad Set||Pier Set||Duckweed Palette||X||X |- |59||Railroad Route||Marble Escort||Chiyogami Paper||Fabric Set 2||Railroad Blocks Set||Indoor Shadow Set||X||X |- |60||The Perplexing Pasture||Collect Parts||Garden Tools Set||Breaching Daycrawler||Wildflowers Set 2||Variable Grass Palette||Turquoise||''Perplexing Pool'' |- |61||Snowy Struggle||Enemy Cave||Icicle Set||Antenna Pealbug||Light sensor||Winter Slide Set||X||X |- |62||Cavernous Capers||Louie Tag||Striped Fleefle||Detritus Palette||Footprint Sculpt Tools||Cave Sound Ambiences||Flourite||''Louie Tag Theme'' |- |63||Bug-ridden Bedrock||Defeat Enemies||Skutterchuck/Nodules||Stargazing Cannon Larva||Bedrock Palette||Elevator platforms||X||X |- |64||Oxidized Network||Soft Stems||Patina Palette||Trapyolk Arachnode||Canyon Background||Metal Platform Set 2||X||X |- |65||Rainy Range||Collect Fossils||Boulder/Pebble Set 2||Fossils 5||Pellet Poser||Red Sheltate Seagrop||X||X |- |66||Frigid Quiz||'Championship'||Ice Dumple||Snow Figure Sculpt||Chilled Foliage Set 1||Winter Background||Pink Tourmaline||''Distant Tundra'' |- |67||Breezing Banks||Grow Rally||Flukeweed||Cacophone Pealbug||Wind Settings||Spring Sound Ambiences||X||X |- |68||Power Plant||Collect Metal||Cumulonymph||Arrows and Signs Set 2||Metal Fence Set||Electrical Set||Tree Agate||''Bingo Battle Industrial'' |- |69||Rugged Lake||Pikmin Race||Tropical Plant Set 2||Auger Sprawn||Layered Dirt Palettes||Algae Palettes||X||X |- |70||Careening Contraption||Pikmin Race||Careening Dirigibug||Pipes Set 2||Gears Set||Mechanical Piston Set||X||X |- |71||Subterranean Scrap||Boss Battle||Angling Rhizomander||Fungus Set||Mushroom Set 2||Spore Effects||Emerald||''Formidable Oak'' |- |72||Grub-dog Grounds||Bait and Herd||Spotty Bulbear||Wildflowers Set 3||Pebble Set||Glowing Bug Effects||Topaz||''Grub-dog Groove'' |- |73||Mangled Mangrove||Grow Quota||Mangrove Palette||Stalkstem||Dense Shadow Set||Swamp Background||X||X |- |74||Savannah of Repose||Collect Parts||Gidgicap||Tall Grass Palettes||Branches Set 2||Clay Palettes||Smokey Quartz||''Twilight River'' |- |75||Baker's Burrow||Enemy Cave||Breadbug||Picnic Set||Mold Palettes||Lipidon||X||X |- |76||Coralloid Bay||Grow Rally||Coral-mouth Meerslug||Gilled Groink||Beach Tools Set 2||Coral Set 2||Angelite||''Tropical Challenge'' |- |77||Frond-slide Fen||Louie Tag||Leaf Platform Set||Twigs Palettes||Mineral Set||Louie (normal)||X||X |- |78||Botanical Bustle||Collect Fossils||Desiccated Skitter Leaf||Plant Pot Set 2||Fossils 6||Flower Field Palettes||X||X |- |79||Radiative Canopy||Light Limit||Pebbly Palettes||Fronded Gidgicap||Radiation Effects||Retro GUI||Ruby||''The Final Trial'' |- |80||Deep Freeze||Boss Battle||Helmeted Iceweavil||Frostilume||Dirty Ice/Snow Palette||Manhole Set||X||X |- |81||Broadleaf Battlefield||Soft Stems||Leaf Effects Set 2||Breakable Platform Set||Path Pattern Palettes||Wildflowers Set 4||Garnet||''The Forest of Hope'' |- |82||Mollusk Chamber||Grow Quota||Toady Bloyster||Shell Set 2||Iridescent Oil Palette||Echo/Reverb Settings||X||X |- |83||Magma March||Marble Escort||Flaming coal||Molten Sculpt Tool||Igneous Palettes||Fire Flakes Effect||Citrine||''Volcanic Challenge'' |- |84||The Workbench||Collect Metal||Glass Wollywog||Straw Palette||Explosive mine||Industrial Set 2||X||X |- |85||Hazardous Habitat||Preservation||Shrub Set 2||Bellblet||Gravel Palette||Smoky Progg||Diamond||''Hazards 2'' |- |86||Formidable Falls||Defeat Enemies||Peckish Aristocrab||Waterfall Set||Color-tipped Grass Palette||Gelotus||Snowflake Obsidian||''Tropical Wilds'' |- |87||Dusty Dugout||Enemy Cave||Soothopod||Sulfurous Stinkstem||Dust Effects||Heat Wave Effect||X||X |- |88||The Awakening Wharf||Collect Parts||Puffstool||Dead Grass Palette||Tire Track Sculpt Tools||Industrial Set 3||X||X |- |89||Divided Isle||Reunion||Tropical Plant Set 3||Sputtlefish||Height-dependent Palette||Tide Setting||Peridot||''The Distant Spring'' |- |90||Prehistoric Prowl||Collect Fossils||Three-eyed Mandisaur||Skeletal Set||Fossils 7||Root/Bone Fence Set||X||X |- |91||Ice Retreat||Grow Rally||Chilled Foliage Set 2||Frozen geyser||Glacier Palette||Ice Sculpture Set||X||X |- |92||The Orchard||Throw Count||Burnished Cannon Beetle||Wooden Fence Set||Rainbow Setting||Fruit/Fruit Branch Set||Onyx||''Wistful Wild'' |- |93||Metal Metropolis||Collect Metal||Metal Platform Set 3||Large bomb rocks||Industrial Shadow Set||Bomb Carrying Setting||Aquamarine||''Pikmin 2 Battle Theme'' |- |94||Wraith Delta||Grow Quota||Waterwraith||Bioluminescent Palettes||Foam Palette||Wraith Illusion Setting||Sapphire||''Mysterious Life-form'' |- |95||Struggle in the Sand||Daredevil||Sandcastle Sculpt Tools||Bricks/Cinder Blocks Set 2||Desert Plant Set 2||Wooden Box Set||X||X |- |96||The Wistful Woodland||Collect Parts||Fungus Set 2||Bamboo Set||Crater Sculpt Tool||Stump Set 3||X||X |- |97||Moonlit Mudslide||Night Life||Mudslide Palette||Shattered Object Set||Chain Lights Set||Starry Night Background||Jasper||''Night Challenge'' |- |98||Champion's Corridor||Enemy Cave||Mining Equipment Set||Ore Palettes||Spotlight Set||Rumble Effect||Tiger Eye||''Hocotate Challenge'' |- |99||The Penultimate Trial||Collect Fossils||Fossils 8||False Candypop Bud||Sinkhole Sculpt Tool||Torched Metal Set||X||X |- |100||For All the Marbles||'Championship'||Pikmin Tree Background||Marble Set||SOGNO boss and stage||Hocotatian Set||Pearl||''Sunset Islet''